


静止（十一）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（十一）

（十一）

丸总说追求，是真的追求。卷第二天在办公室里看着秘书抱着一捧玫瑰进来的时候，恨不得把眼珠翻到天花板上去。

这个臭不要脸的还属了名，生怕别人不知道他俩现在甜蜜蜜。之前他们关系不好，丸总也没在他公司里露过面，现在对他有所企图了，用几枝玫瑰就想把他圈起来。

然而他自己看透对方的计谋没什么用，秘书出去后，一个小时内全公司都知道了他和丸总现在蜜里调油，是一对恩恩爱爱的小夫夫。

窝在办公室里生闷气的时候有人还不怕死地打电话约他晚上吃饭，用的还是他无法拒绝的理由——丸总的宝贝妹妹想他了，他们离婚前也确实有协议要定时在双方父母面前假装恩爱。

挂了电话卷才反应过来，自己好像被坑了。他以为他养了只看家护院的狗，其实是只大尾巴狼，人家早把坑挖好了等他来跳，他竟然真的跳了。

美色误国啊，怪不得那么多皇帝为了美人一笑能干出这么蠢的事。

但是要放手吧，他也是不肯的。好不容易找到床事上这么合拍的男人，哪里舍得让出去。

一向不许床伴太过界的卷先生就这么放任自己糊里糊涂地吃了个小亏，也没有多生气，回忆起昨晚的美好一夜，甚至对晚上还有了几分期待。

当可恶的追求者再次打来电话的时候，他非但没有挂断，反而和人家煲起了电话粥。

丸总似乎刚结束某个会议，身边有乱糟糟的脚步声，还有他那个铁血秘书在旁边一板一眼地给他汇报接下来的行程。

卷记得那个秘书，在他第一次去丸总公司的时候。那位娘子军对他态度非常不好，还给他倒了杯很苦的咖啡。

不记仇的美人不是好蛇蝎，于是他清了清嗓子，特意用无辜又不经意的语气问丸总：“你今天很忙吗？”

“不忙。”丸总松了松领带，对路过给他让路的员工点了点头，同时压低了声音问电话那头的人，“你下午什么时候忙完？我去接你好不好？”

“我今天没事。”卷坐在老板椅上转了几圈，长腿一蹬把自己甩到落地窗面前，“就是下午得出卖色相拍一个杂志，你来探班吗？”

“你告诉我时间，我保证准时到。”丸总推门进屋，低头对着身后的秘书吩咐，“把下午的安排推了。”

说完，他也不顾对方一脸为难的表情，摆摆手让人退出去。

“你秘书好凶哦。”卷皱起鼻子，切了个带点鼻音小奶音，“上次去你公司，她都没给我好脸色。”

“你下次来就看不到她了。”

卷终于满意的笑出声，身子一歪倒在椅子上：“不用啦，用惯了的人换了会不习惯的，我就是试探一下你的态度。”

“我没让你失望吧？”丸总问，得到想要的答案后笑着坐回办公桌后，翻开刚送来的报表，“晚上想吃什么？”

卷报了一串菜名，末了舔着嘴唇问他：“你今天还行么？”

丸总一愣，笑了：“男人不能说不行啊，我要说不行你不让我上床怎么办？”

卷笑得不行，脚都翘到办公桌上，他盯着自己的尖头皮鞋，无意识的摸了摸下唇：“那晚上等我。”

丸总喉头一紧：“好。”

他们默契地没有再继续这个话题，从巴黎秀场聊到新出台的政策，又聊到最近的工作，丸总想起在公司门口看见的事以及一目和壳哥的关系，有些好奇：“昨天那事，怎么样了？”

“揪揪被他哥带回家了，关系再怎么亲密也拦不住人家要抓弟弟回去。”卷拿了根按动式圆珠笔啪嗒啪嗒摁着，“阿壳让我少管，他们自己家事自己解决。”

卷和阿壳关系再好也是外人，又和一目有合作这层关系，于情于理也不该掺和。虽说一目和阿壳都不是小心眼的人，但是这件事他帮谁都会让另一边不舒服。

丸总点头，也觉得卷这么处理是对的，但还是有些不放心。那个叫揪揪的孩子一看就知道是被宠大的，无法无天惯了，很容易冲动之下做出什么事。

“你想的倒是周全。”卷笑了笑，“揪揪虽然皮了点但还是有分寸，阿壳也只是让他们各自冷静，又没逼着他们分手，放心。”

卷都这样说了，丸总也不会再管。两个人一直聊到卷要出发去拍摄场地才挂电话，丸总问了具体地址，表示绝对会按时去探班。

事实证明丸总探班都不会探得很低调。这个男人带了剧组所有人的咖啡和甜点，从摄像师到化妆师人手一份。卷觉得自己永远不会忘记一转身看到丸总身后跟着的十几个工作人员，每个人手上都好几个袋子的场景。

这下不仅公司里的人，整个圈子都知道他们这对包办婚姻的小夫妻感情好的不得了了。

丸总拎着奶茶和提拉米苏坐到他身边，卷正在补妆，从镜子里斜了他一眼：“你阵仗挺大呀。”

丸总拿了张椅子坐过去，把包装盒打开把奶茶递到他嘴边：“我总不能就带你一个人的吧，传出去别人还以为你老公小气。”

“滚蛋。”卷翻了个白眼，就着他的手喝了口奶茶，叉了块蛋糕送到他嘴里同时起身摸了摸他的头发，一套动作行云流水，“你先坐着，我去换套衣服。”

换了衣服出来的卷成功让丸总差点被奶茶呛着。他的追求对象穿了条黑色短裙，长度只到膝盖上十公分，上身套了件红色长款卫衣，直接盖到大腿根，头发在脑袋后扎成丸子头，刚接的脏辫垂在颈间。

卷出了换衣间就往他那走，丸总后退一步，不敢低头看那双挺直细长的大白腿。卷偏不让他如愿，故意扶着他的肩贴过去：“老公，我这套衣服怎么样？”

拍摄场地瞬间安静下来，正在忙碌着的工作人员纷纷停下手里的活，竖起耳朵听这边的回应。

丸总向后又退了两步，投降似的举起双手：“你再近一点，我可就要把你从这里带走了。”

跟在卷身后的助理小姑娘差点把手里的外套扔下去，这两个人之间的气场太吓人，她赶紧夹着尾巴低着头一溜烟跑了。

终于有人看不下去，角落尽头传来一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声，打断了这俩人缠绵起来的眼神。卷回过神，突然羞涩起来，不然再对视，朝丸总点了点头往镜头下走。

进入状态的卷业务能力不用多说，合作的也都是多年伙伴，一路很顺利的直到结束。除了时不时要提醒卷腿不要长得太开——这个人总忘了他在穿短裙，里面竟然还没穿安全裤，就这么敞着腿让全场人看见他的黑色平角内裤。

丸总咬着后槽牙扫了眼其他人，发现姑娘们都红着脸，甚至有几个小伙子都在偷偷咽口水。

结束后丸总恨不得立刻把卷打包带走，在卷换完衣服出来后他立刻把手里的外套盖到卷身上，几乎是半搂着他走出大楼。

一路上丸总基本上没说话，卷察觉到了他情绪不对，又不知道自己哪里惹到他了。向来只有别人哄自己，从不哄别人的美人也生气了，懒得惯他，也就不再说话。

于是说好的在父亲面前秀恩爱又变成冷战，连妹妹都看出来哥哥嫂嫂情绪不好，饭桌上气氛十分尴尬。

知道吃完饭回房间，刚关上门丸总转身就把卷压在门板上，扯开他衣领就啃他脖子。

卷扇了一巴掌没把人扇走，脾气也上来了，扭着身子奋力抵抗，一不小心被丸总抓住破绽把衬衫扣子撕开，瞬间溃不成军。

他靠在门板上咬紧下唇，不敢发出声音。丸总把脑袋埋在他胸口舔得啧啧作响，手上也没闲着，解开皮带把手伸进去，没一会身下的人就扭着腰贴上来。

胸口的大脑袋转移到胯下，卷爽得直摇头，夹紧大腿不让他走。丸总故意使坏，勾着他“老公哥哥亲爱的”叫了一遍，才把人扔到床上就地正果。

完事之后他才把生气的原因说出来，抽着事后烟的卷翻着白眼骂他幼稚，眼珠一转脸一撇喷了他一脸二手烟：“你要是喜欢裙子，下次我穿着裙子来一次。”

丸总当然同意，谁知卷来了兴趣，趴在他身上掰着指头开始数：“那我们下星期穿裙子，下下星期电话play，下下下星期野外好不好？”

当然好，好得不能再好了，丸总把头点得跟捣药似的。

等卷躺在他怀里睡着之后，沉迷于温柔乡的丸总才反应过来，他们讨论了半天都是床上的事，眼前的人还是没接受他的追求，而是把他当成长期炮友了。

长夜漫漫，追妻之路同样漫漫的丸总叹了口气，愤怒地亲了口小娇妻熟睡的脸。


End file.
